


Solitude

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs some solitude, but apparently so does Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a quick challenge from a friend in March 2010  
> The challenge:   
> Characters: Remus/Harry  
> Prompt: bath  
> Word count: max 599  
> Must include following words: beard, flower pot, truck
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing you can recognise in this fic.  
> Warning: not at all beta-read... written in a hurry

“Ah, finally. It doesn’t get any better than this.” Harry sighed as he lay down in the bathtub at number twelve Grimmauld Place. He was completely beat after cleaning the house all day and finally managed to get the bath to himself and a peaceful moment from all the chaos that was going on in the house.  
  
Harry lay in the tub, trying desperately to block out all the noise from the house. He could hear Mrs Weasley yell at the twins for breaking a flower pot in the middle of the hall and waking up Mrs Black’s portrait. Harry didn’t know which voice was most annoying right now, Mrs Black’s or Mrs Weasley’s.   
  
Harry sank down, making the water cover his ears. The sounds were thankfully muffled and Harry closed his eyes, pretending to be somewhere quiet and alone.  
  
He had felt so alone, being stuck at Privet Drive all summer, but now he admitted that being alone wasn’t always a bad thing.  
  
Harry lay completely still for several minutes, just enjoying the solitude. He opened his eyes and jumped at the sight of someone sitting on the toilet not far from where he lay, completely naked.  
  
“Professor Lupin?” Harry yelled. “What are you doing in here?” Harry frantically tried to cover up his private parts with bubbles and his hands.  
  
Remus Lupin jumped at the sound of Harry’s voice. “Oh, I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t see you there.” Remus looked awkward and looked away. “I just needed a moment away from everyone and didn’t realize there was someone up here.”  
  
“But I locked the door.” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, I Apparated straight in here. I thought everyone was downstairs. I didn’t notice you were missing. I’m sorry.” Remus apologized.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t think they miss us,” Harry muttered. “They’re too caught up in their own madness.”  
  
Remus chuckled. “You are absolutely right.” He stood up and went over to the sink and started looking at himself in the mirror.   
  
Harry was still uncomfortable being totally naked in the tub while his former teacher was walking around the bathroom.  
  
“Hm… I should really do something about this beard, shouldn’t I?” Remus pondered. “I’m starting to look like a truck driver.”  
  
“What?” Harry didn’t understand how Lupin could stand there and talk about facial hair at a moment like this.  
  
“Sirius never looked at shabby as this, not even in Azkaban.” Remus sighed.  
  
Harry couldn’t believe his own ears. “Er, Professor Lupin? Do you mind?”  
  
“What, Harry?” Remus turned around and saw the clearly uncomfortable teenager in the tub. “Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot.”  
  
He turned around and found a towel and gave it to Harry without looking at him.   
  
Harry was confused. Why couldn’t he just leave?  
  
Remus stood with his back to Harry until he had gotten out of the tub and gotten dressed.   
  
“You really don’t want to go back down there, do you?” Harry asked him when Remus finally dared to look in his direction again.  
  
Remus shook his head.   
  
“Yeah, me neither.” Said Harry and sat down on the bathroom floor, quickly joined by Remus.   
  
The two of them sat there without speaking, just staring into the wall, enjoying the semi-silence and solitude the bathroom gave them.


End file.
